Harry Potter and the second chance
by FangTheDog
Summary: An older, wiser, powerful Harry Potter is the master of death. 200 years after that Halloween he's reborn. As himself.


Harry Potter and the second chance

Chapter 1

Defeating dark lords is hard work, not many are capable of it but Professor Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has defeated two in his 201 year existence.

Voldemort, the one who "must not be named" was first, his well publicised defeat occurred when Harry was only 18 . Then, 19 years after his awesome victory, the head auror was unable to stand by and watch as Japan was made to suffer a similar fate to Britain.

The dark lord Sinja took the Japanese ministry and forced the country into submission, using (as Luna said) nargles and jelly to brainwash them into doing his will.

Harry thought it was mainly the fear of his power but that he should intervene either way.

And he did...

He and the worlds leading herbologist, Neville Longbottom, apparated to Japan. The battle in its self was a fairly one sided affair, the weak forces the dark lord had amassed were easily overwhelmed by a plant Neville had bred.

He called it long snare and was a mixture of devils snare and various other plants. It had no weakness to fire and managed to tie up the dark lords army within minutes.

Harry himself confronted Sinja and a vicious but one sided battle ensued. Harry used his recently discovered powers as master of death to pull the life force out of him and bring his demise.

This also had the added bonus of adding to Harry's already astronomically large magical core.

Unspeakable Hermione Weasley, wife of Chudley Cannons keeper turned manager Ron Weasley, had suggested to see what would happen if he used the three deathly hollows together. He tried it and found he had summoned death himself.

Death calmly bowed to Harry, giving respect and reverence to his master. Harry was told he now no longer had to go to the after life, which he was told was rather boring, not incredibly pleasant nor horrific either. He would never have a new life after the date of his death as Harry Potter and would always die before then. He could also kill someone by summoning their life force, which also made him more magically powerful.

The legend of Harry Potter grew and the whole wizarding world knew his name. More than ever before he was in the spotlight but he preferred it now to when he was a child, now he deserved it.

After 38 years as the head auror and when he was 57 he was offered the position of headmaster by the Hogwarts board of governors. This was the youngest appointment since the founders and no one could say it wasn't deserved. He eagerly took the opportunity to return to his first home and made sure his first appointments were Ginny Weasley the ex Harpies chaser and his wonderful wife. She was appointed as the flying instructor and quidditch referee. Neville Longbottom was appointed Herbology professor and head of Griffindor house. Luna Lovegood, a now registered seer was appointed head of Ravenclaw house and divination professor. Neville was deputy head of Hogwarts.

The new Head of Slytherin was the potions professor Scorpioius Malfoy, his wife was Rose Malfoy nee Weasley. This marriage finally ended the Malfoy-Weasley blood feud that had continued for over 300 years.

Head of Hufflepuff was the former auror and defence professor Susan Bones.

There were many peaceful years where the overall intelligence of the population increased exponentially. Even the politicians were competent in the years that followed.

Finally after a happy existence, far more powerful than Merlin. Harry Potter passed away. He had decided it was time and, on the Halloween exactly 200 years after that fateful night. He drained his magical core into Hogwarts wards. Strengthening them to an extent that anyone there that means harm to the school would be flung out of Hogwarts. And then out of Scotland.

Never again would any dark lord use the school as a battle ground. It would be a safe haven for all of the magical kind.

As with the first time he had died, he appeared in a clean kings cross station.

Not only was Dumbledore there but also his parents, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron and Neville. He greeted them, talked for some time and then moved onwards.

He greeted death as the old friend he was. Then made his choice.

He had all the world to choose from but all he really wanted he already had.

After a short internal debate he decided to be reborn, as baby Harry Potter in Godrics Hollow.

Death quietly complied and with a rush of magical power, he was on his way.

With thoughts of how he would save lives, and end some that deserved it, he travelled through the dimensional void towards his second life.


End file.
